


Sometimes Love Wins And Sometimes It Loses

by SameOldFearss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameOldFearss/pseuds/SameOldFearss
Summary: A veces el amor no basta, y, otras veces, es más que suficiente.Serie de one shots de diferentes parejas. Acepto sugerencias.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

1\. Cuando todo es más simple y te jactas de ser valiente.

El 1 de septiembre es un día que siempre recuerdas con cariño, sobretodo el de tu primer viaje a Hogwarts. 

Recuerdas que Hugo parloteaba sin parar a tu lado (un hábito que tenía cuando estaba muy nervioso) pero tú estabas tranquila. Cuando te pregunta a cuál casa crees que vas a ir, respondes sin dudar que Gryffindor.

— La casa de los valientes — agregas con una sonrisa confiada.

Hugo asiente y empieza a hablar de la historia de las casas ( — Leí todo el libro anoche — dice). Tú solo lo oyes sin prestar atención, pensando en lo increíble que será cuando lleguen a Hogwarts.

Unas horas después, el sombrero seleccionador grita "¡Gryffindor!" sobre tu cabeza y tú corres hasta la mesa roja y te sientas junto a James, una gran sonrisa en los labios de ambos, (minutos después Hugo se sienta en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero ni eso puede mitigar tu felicidad).

Esa noche no le escribes a tus padres, no, le escribes a Dominique, diciéndole que ni por un segundo sentiste nervios o miedo, también le dices que deseas que ella estuviera ahí contigo.

Duermes con una sonrisa en los labios y despiertas sintiéndote invencible.

 

2\. Cuando no quieres compartirla pero te obligan a hacerlo.

Tu segundo año no es como lo esperabas. Dominique por fin está contigo y fue seleccionada a Gryffindor, pero hay algo que no tomaste en cuenta; hay muchas personas en Hogwarts, y tienes que compartir a Dominique con sus nuevos amigos.

Ya no es más tu Dominique, ni es DominiqueYLily, como las conocían en la madriguera, es Dominique a secas y Dominique y Lily, con un gran espacio entre ustedes (de acuerdo, tal vez estas siento dramática).

Ahora la ves en los pasillos rodeada de gente y no entiendes cómo alguien de primer año puede ser tan popular, pero no puedes quejarte, tú también eres un poco pupular, encanto Weasley, supones.

Todo se resuelve con una sonrisa de parte de Dominique y un día juntas a la semana, y sientes que no podrías pedir más.

 

3\. Cuando todas hablan de citas y chicos y tú no entiendes nada.

Tercer año llega rapidamente, y con ello, las visitas a Hogsmeade. Tus compañeras de habitación empiezan a hablar y hablar sobre citas y novios y más citas, tú sólo las escuchas con poco interés porque claro, los chicos son lindos, ("las chicas también", agrega una voz en tu cabeza) pero simplemente no hay nadie que te llame la atención.

— Tiene que gustarte alguien — te dije Anne, tu mejor amiga, con el ceño fruncido.

Niegas con la cabeza — Los chicos están bien, pero no hay nadie que me interese — sientes que has repetido eso mil veces.

Anne no entiende, lo ves en su expresión, pero ambas dejan el tema hasta ahí. Tú te preparas para tu día con Dominique, hoy hay visita a Hogsmeade, pero todos tus amigos tienen citas y no quieres hacer mal tercio, por lo que te quedas con la rubia en Hogwarts, no te quejas, adoras a Dominique y no quieres pasar tu día con nadie más.

(Sientes algo en tu estómago y en tu pecho cuando estas con ella, no entiendes lo que es, así que tratas de ignorarlo).

 

4\. Cuando todos deciden quién te gusta y tu no sabes decir que no.

Te gusta Lorcan. O eso es lo que todos dicen.

Pasas horas enteras con él, es simpático y lindo, pero no crees que te guste. Todos dicen que se ven bien juntos y tú te sonrojas porque no sabes cómo reaccionar, todos se lo toman como la confirmación de tus sentimientos y sueltan un "aw". Todos menos Dominique.

— ¿Te gusta? — te pregunta una noche.

Tú frunces el ceño, tratando de pensar en cómo te sientes cuando estas cerca de él.

— No lo sé — respondes finalmente, hay algo en la expresión de Dominique que no puedes descifrar, pero no lo señalas — es lindo pero no creo que sea mi tipo.

Dominique asiente pensativa antes de preguntar — ¿Cual es tu tipo?

— Tampoco lo sé — murmuras, te sientes tonta porque ¿Qué adolescente de catorce años no sabe qué clase de chicos le gustan? — ni siquiera sé cómo saber si me gusta alguien — ríes sin gracia.

Dominique calla un momento y, cuando responde, evita mirarte — Es... increible, quieres pasar todo tu tiempo con esa persona y sólo quieres abrazarle y hablarle o simplemente mirarle todo el día. Tu corazón se acelera y sientes mariposas en el estómago y te emocionas cada vez que le ves y sólo quieres besarle y...

Dominique calla de golpe, tiene las mejillas de un rojo fuerte y evita más que nunca mirarte. Tú no entiendes, por un momento piensas que le gusta alguien pero por alguna razón no eres capaz de preguntarle. En su lugar piensas en lo que dijo y es gracioso, porque todo lo que describe calza perfectamente en cómo te sientes cuando estas con ella pero Dominique no te gusta, ella no te...

Oh.

Al día siguiente Lorcan te pregunta si quieres ser su novia y tú no eres capaz de decir no.

(Tampoco eres capaz de ver a la cara a Dominique cuando le dices que ahora tienes novio).

 

5\. Cuando crees que podrías acostumbrarte pero sus manos calzan perfectamente con las tuyas.

Ya llevas un año con Lorcan y sientes que podrías ser feliz. Él es dulce, romántico, fiel, es el novio perfecto, piensas, pero no es lo que quieres. Tampoco sabes qué quieres, pero no es él, no tienes corazón para decirle esto, no puedes, es tu mejor amigo y temes demasiado perderlo, por lo que callas y esperas a cuando te acostumbres, cuando te acostumbres a sus labios delgados y manos ásperas, a sus largos brazos y a los quince centímetros que los diferencia, a su cabello corto, a ojos azul mar y piel perfecta. Pero eso nunca pasa.

Y no puedes evitar fantasear con algo diferente, con cabello de un rubio diferente, más claro, más suave, más largo, con un cuerpo menudo y apenas más pequeño que el tuyo, a manos suaves y pequeñas, a piel pecosa, a ojos verdes que cambian de color con la luz. Y antes de que te des cuenta, estas fantaseando con Dominique.

Ahora la evitas a toda costa. No quieres verla, piensas que si no la ves, lo superarás, superarás eso, sea lo que sea que sientes con ella, eso que no quieres y debes sentir porque es tu prima y está mal. Por lo que ya casi no hablas con ella.

Por eso te sorprendes cuando esa navidad Dominique te aparta del resto de la familia. Te lleva al patio, hace frio y cae nieve, por lo que te acercas a ella más de lo que debes ("Para mantener el calor" te excusas mentalmente). Dudas un momento antes de verla a la cara.

Y se ve oh tan hermosa que olvidas cómo respirar por un segundo, es esa clase de belleza que duele. Estas tan concentrada admirando la que tardas unos segundos en notar lo nerviosa que está.

Se balancea de un lado a otro en su sitio y evita mirarte, por lo que no puedes admirar sus ojos en la oscuridad. La ves dudar antes de hablar.

— Uh, tengo algo que decirte — lo dice tan bajito que bien pudo haber sido tu imaginación, pero justo luego de hablar te mira, sus ojos están de un gris claro, y son tan hermosos.

La rubia se sienta en el frio suelo, tú te sientas a su lado, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se tocan ligeramente. Sientes tu corazón latir tan rápido y fuerte que estás convencida de que ella también lo escucha. Ambas callan por varios minutos que se sienten eternos, piensas en que esta es la primera vez desde que Lorcan es tu novio que estas a solas con ella, también piensas en cómo debió sentirse Dominique por eso, por primera vez piensas que ella era, es, tu mejor amiga, y tú te alejaste sin decir nada, la abandonaste.

Piensas con pesar que si para ti ha sido difícil evitarla, para ella debe ser peor sentirse ignorada, y te arrepientes de cómo te has comportado, de lo egoísta que has sido, por lo que tomas su mano con delicadeza y entrelaza sus dedos, tratando de transmitirle que te importa, que lo sientes y que la quieres, más de lo que deberías, agregas con amargura .  
Dominique se sobresalta ante el contacto repentino, pero no aparta la mano, y eso te alivia, no podrías soportar que ella te rechace.

Dominique admira sus manos juntas mientras habla — Hay algo que he sabido de mi desde hace mucho, desde siempre, creo — ríe con nerviosismo mientras acaricia el dorso de tu mano, una sonrisa casi imperceptible aparece en tus labios — siempre me he sentido... diferente, ya sabes, mis amigas siempre hablan de chicos y yo no entiendo qué le ven, al principio no entendía por qué — habla despacio y te mira, aún acariciando tu mano, tratas de concentrarte en su tacto y sus ojos y no en que están demasiado cerca — ahora sé porqué — toma aire, tratando de calmar sus nervios, tú callas, esperando con paciencia que continúe hablando — no me gustan los chicos — confiesa — me gustan las chicas — por unos segundos evita mirarte, por miedo, asumes.

Tú callas por unos segundos, tratando de procesarlo. Tratas de ignorar los fuertes latidos de tu corazón y la alegría que te embarga al pensar que ahora tienes una mínima posibilidad con ella y te concentras en la rubia a tu lado. Presionas su mano con fuerza mientras la miras directo a los ojos

— Hey, está bien — dices, pateandote mentalmente por tu estúpida respuesta, pero a Dominique no parece importarle, porque una gran sonrisa aparece en sus labios y reconoces alivio en su rostro, sus ojos tienen un brillo llamativo y casi puedes ver como un gran peso se retira de sus hombros. Piensas que ahora se ve tan relajada y libre y hermosa que tu sonrisa se ensancha. Acaricias su mano mientras Dominique mira al frente, la gran sonrisa aun en sus labios — tenemos algo en común — lo dices bajito, esperando, queriendo que no te escuche, pero lo hace.

Dominique voltea a verte de forma con tal velocidad que temes que se haya lastimado el cuello — ¿Qué? — pregunta, ves un brillo raro en sus ojos que tratas de ignorar, te quedas callada, insegura de repetir lo que dijiste — Lily, ¿Qué dijiste?

Suspiras despacio mientras repites lo que dices — Tenemos algo en común — te tomas unos segundos extras antes de hablar — soy bisexual — dices, tratando de sonar calmada, finges que esta no es la primera vez que lo dices en voz alta.

— Oh — Dominique dice — ¿puedo... — Dominique duda antes de hablar, notas el miedo en sus ojos — ...puedo probar algo?

Tú asientes sin dudar, viendo como Dominique se acerca lentamente hasta ti, co temor, esperando que te apartes, pero no lo haces, ignoras esa voz en tu cabeza que te recuerda que tienes novio, que ella es tu prima y que cualquiera podría verlas desde la cocina. Sientes su aliento sobre tus labios y cierras los ojos con anticipación, pero antes de que junten sus labios alguien sale de la madriguera, llamandote.

Lorcan aparece por la puerta y ustedes se apartan de golpe, levantándose de un salto, piensas que en tu cara se ve la culpa y que Lorcan puede ver a través de tus ojos lo que casi dejas que pase, pero si él ve algo de eso, no lo hace notar.

El rubio las mira con curiosidad mientras se acerca a ustedes — Te estuve buscando — comenta mientras te toma de la mano que momentos antes sostenía la de Dominique.

— Ya me encontraste — sonries con nerviosismo, intercalando tu mirada entre Lorcan y Dominique. Lorcan te sonrie con cariño, besando tus labios, cuando se separan puedes ver el dolor en los ojos de Dominique.

Ella se aclara la garganta antes de hablar — Nos vemos luego, Lilu — murmura, usando un sobrenombre que tenías años sin oír, sonries un poco ante esto, pero no puedes ignorar la forma en que su voz se quebró al final.

— Hablaremos luego — le respondes, tratando de dejarle claro que aún no han terminado. Dominique asiente con una débil sonrisa mientras se marcha bajo la curiosa mirada de Lorcan.

Le sonries a tu novio mientras él aprieta tu mano entre la suya, y no puedes evitar compararla con la de Dominique y con lo bien que se sentía.

Piensas vagamente que tus manos están echas para que ella las tome.

 

6\. Cuando te estás ahogando y sus ojos te recuerdan al universo y te encantaría perderte en ellos.

Esa noche estás sola en la torre de astronomía, fumas lentamente uno de esos cigarrillos muggle que Lysander saca de no sabes dónde (y tampoco te molestas en preguntar), se han vuelto tu nueva adicción y no hay nadie que te aparte de ellos, sobretodo en noches como estas, donde tu mente grita Dominique una y otra vez.

Ambas posponen la conversación pendiente durante tanto tiempo que ya ha pasado un año y piensas que es más fácil fingir que nunca pasó que enfrentar tus sentimientos, Dominique parece pensar igual, porque nunca habla al respecto.

Ahora tiene novia y te asquea sólo pensarlo, porque Dominique y novia no deben estar en una sola oración sin que haya un es mi en medio, o eso crees tú. Y Lorcan sigue siendo tu novio, ya tienen dos años juntos y te sientes cada vez más culpable al pensar que estas perdiendo su tiempo y el tuyo porque no lo amas y estas bastante segura de que nunca lo harás, pero aún no eres capaz de terminar con él, ("¿Dónde está la valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto hablan?" piensas con amargura).

La torre de astronomía es fría y solitaria y sólo tienes una capa delgada sobre los hombros, pero eso no te brinda el calor que necesitas. Tu mente vaga hasta Dominique de nuevo, miras el cielo y comparas las estrellas con el brillo en la mirada de la rubia, si escucharas a cualquiera decir eso te asquearía de lo cursi que es, pero en este instante no te parece cursi, porque hablas de Dominique y nada se compara a ella, ni las estrellas, ni el universo, ni los azules ojos de Lorcan, en los que sientes que te ahogas y no puedes respirar y no en el buen sentido, la culpa te carcome cuando estas con él y con sus ojos color mar.

Pero Dominique (oh, otra vez ella) podrías perderte en sus ojos, quieres perderte en sus ojos y nunca ser encontrada. Sientes que podrías gritarlo desde esta vieja torre, la amas y no tienes miedo de admitirlo, no ésta noche, por lo menos (crees que la botella de whisky de fuego medio vacía a tu lado tiene la culpa). Pero entonces Dominique aparece a tu lado y no sabes si es tu imaginación o el whisky pero se ve hermosa (o tal vez piensas eso cada vez que la ves).

— ¿Qué hacés aquí? — te pregunta confundida.

— ¿Qué hacés tú aquí? — dices en respuesta, arrastrando las palabras.

Dominique niega con la cabeza mientras se sienta a tu lado, arrebatandote el cigarrillo y apagandolo contra el suelo — Soy prefecta, estoy de ronda nocturna — responde como si fuera obvio (que lo es, ahora que lo piensas) — el toque de queda está a punto de empezar, ¿Qué haces aquí? — repite.

Pienso en ti respondes mentalmente, pero no te atreves a decirlo, en su lugar das un trago al whisky y respondes — Paso el rato — te encoges de hombros.

Dominique asiente poco convencida — Podría quitarte 50 puntos por todo lo que estás haciendo — comenta, pero sabes que no habla en serio, es muy permisiva contigo.

Se quedan en silencio un largo rato, Dominique viendo el cielo y tú admirandola a ella. Sus ojos brillan con las estrellas y juras que puedes ver el universo entero en ellos, sonríes mientras piensas en eso.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Dominique, divertida.

Tu sonrisa se ensancha un poco más mientras respondes — Eres hermosa — Dominique se sonroja furiosamente y te sonríe. Piensas que si pasa algo esta noche, puedes culpar al whisky.

Pero Dominique no ha bebido, por lo que se recompone rápidamente — Tú también lo eres — halaga aún sonriendo, y tú también te sonrojas, pero no apartas la mirada

Se pone de pié lentamente, ofreciéndote su mano, la tomas sin dudar y te levantas con una sonrisa tonta en tus labios.

Ambas se admiran un momento y, sin romper contacto visual, Dominique comenta — Terminé con Jane — sonríe mientras te lo dice, acariciando tus manos con las suyas (¿cuando tomó ambas?), piensas en la raro que es que sonría mientras te lo dice pero después de tomar casi una botella de whisky completa no puedes pensar con claridad. Algo en tu cabeza cree que intenta decirte algo más, pero tu mente ahogada en alcohol no logra descifrarlo, por lo que sólo sigues sonriendo.

— Qué bien — Dominique ríe ante tu respuesta y suelta una de tus manos, guíandote por los oscuros pasillos del castillo y arriesgando su posición como prefecta.

Nunca suelta tu mano hasta que llegan a los dormitorios de quinto año y se despide de ti con un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de tus labios, y se mantiene ahí unos segundos más de lo necesario, la mejilla que besó arde en cuanto sus labios se alejan de ti.

Tu mano extraña la suya de inmediato y piensas que no sólo podrías perderte en sus ojos, también en su piel.

 

7\. Cuando todo es demasiado y aceptas que no eres tan valiente pero luego descubres que sí lo eres.

Lorcan y tú terminan al final de sexto año, él termina contigo diciendo que amas a alguien más y está bien, él entiende, no está enojado y no te odia, te ama demasiado para odiarte, te cuestionas si sabe a quién amas pero no eres capaz de preguntárselo, sólo le agradeces y prometes que siempre serán amigos, tratas de ignorar sus ojos tristes mientras dices esto.

Dominique y tú son mucho más cercanas ahora de lo que jamás han sido, pero aún hay algo en el aire, una tensión que no desaparece con nada. Ya te resignaste a que siempre la amarás en silencio porque eres demasiado cobarde para decirlo y porque joder, es tu prima, no puedes amarla.

A Dominique no parece molestarle mucho eso cuando te toca un par de segundos más de lo necesario y te besa en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, o cuando toma tu mano y no la suelta no importa qué, (no es que te moleste).

Las vacaciones pasan rápidamente y antes de que te des cuenta ya falta una semana para volver a Hogwarts. Toda la familia está reunida en la madriguera y todo es simplemente demasiado ruidoso para ti, por lo que a la media hora de haber llegado te apartas de todos y sales al patio, te recuestas contra el viejo árbol a disfrutar de la calma que te brinda el lugar. Calma que se rompe tan pronto como sientes a alguien sentarse a tu lado, te ahorras el comentario mordaz cuando te das cuenta que es Dominique.

— Hey — sonríe ella, tú sonríes en respuesta — ¿Qué haces aqui?

Señalas la madriguera con la cabeza mientras respondes — Mucho ruido — Dominique asiente en entendimiento mientras toma tu mano y juega con tus dedos. Tú miras nerviosa hacia la vieja casa, la idea de que alguien las vea te deja ansiosa, estas segura de que su posición no parece nada platónica, (o tal vez sólo estás paranoica).

Cuando te aseguras de que nadie las ve, diriges tu mirada a la rubia a tu lado, sus ojos color universo (hace mucho dejaste de describirlos cómo verdes, son mucho más complejos que eso) te miran con algo que tardas segundos en entender, es adoración, amor, tú la vez de la misma forma, y temes lo que la rubia sea capaz de hacer ahora.

— Estaba pensando — habla ella con calma — Estoy lista para continuar con la conversación de hace unos años — habla con tanta seguridad que la admiras, y ya sabes dónde está la valentía Gryffindor que te falta, ella la tiene.

Estás tentada a preguntar de qué conversación habla, fingir que no la recuerdas, pero la verdad es que sabes perfectamente de qué habla, cada día piensas en ese casi beso que hubiera sido de no ser por tu ex novio. Asientes, instandola a continuar.

— Quiero saber si no imaginé todo eso — dice — que tú también querías besarme — deja de jugar con tus manos y te mira fijamente, sus ojos te suplican que digas que sí, querías besarla, pero no puedes ("Cobarde" te acusa la voz en tu cabeza).

— Está mal, Dominique — dices en su lugar, incapaz de verla a los ojos.

Dominique suelta tus manos y estas segura de que si vieras el dolor en sus ojos rectificarias y dirías la verdad, por lo que evitas mirarla.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiona la menor, su voz te lastima — yo te amo, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? — tu corazón late con fuerza al oírla decir esas palabras, tratas de que no lo note.

— Somos primas Do...

— ¡No me importa! — te interrumpe, y puedes oírlo en su voz, está conteniendo las lagrimas. Sientes tu corazón romperse junto al de ella.

Lloras con ella, porque ya no puedes más, llevas años amandola y sabes que la amarás muchos años más, pero... ¿Pero qué?

¿Qué te detiene de besarla ahora mismo, qué importa si son primas, o si la familia no lo acepta, si el mundo mágico no lo acepta? Tal vez ahora no piensas con claridad pero no te importa, estás cansada de huir, de esconderte y de esconder tus sentimientos por ella. Por primera vez aceptas tus sentimientos por la rubia, lo ves todo bajo una nueva luz, así que haces lo único que eres capaz de hacer, la besas.

Y joder, ¿cómo pasaste tantos años sin hacerlo? Ahora que sus labios húmedos por las lagrimas están contra los tuyos te preguntas por qué perdiste tanto tiempo, es húmedo y suave y Dominique tarda segundos en corresponder, en cuanto lo hace rodea tu cuello con sus delgados brazos y profundiza el beso. Sientes que tocas el cielo con las manos, te sujetas a su espalda y antes de que te des cuenta estás sobre ella, sin romper el beso ni por un segundo, piensas que el césped pica contra tus manos pero no importa, porque estás con Dominique y la estas besando y piensas en sus ojos que son como el universo y sus pecas son constelaciones y su boca es un nuevo mundo que estás descubriendo y si, definitivamente puedes perderte en ella.

Ya no te importa si alguien está viendo, sólo la besas como si no hubiera mañana, sientes que si dejas de besarla el mundo acabará. Pero inevitablemente se separan, con los pecho agitados y grandes sonrisas en sus hinchados labios.

— Te amo — aceptas finalmente, cómo si eso no hubiera quedado claro, Dominique sólo sonríe y te vuelve a besar con calma. Tienen toda una vida por delante.

(En tu interior, celebras por tu recién descubierta valentía Gryffindor).

**Author's Note:**

> Siguiente: Albus/Scorpius/Rose


End file.
